


Love was never meant to be

by NeonMv



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Character Death, Fanart, Fights, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Issues, no beta we die like my sleep schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonMv/pseuds/NeonMv
Summary: We always hear about the love histories where everything goes fine and end with a happy endingBut not every love story gets a happy ending and not every couple lives a happy romanceOrI'm a sucker for angst and I need more of this ship (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello welcome  
> This is like an introduction of the story only

Hello, feel free to request and I'll try my best to do it ٩(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و  
Also, I ship the minecraft characters / internet personas, not the real people 

If you don't like all the shipping thing then don't waste your time trying to leave negative comments

Also, this is my first time posting anything, and my first lenguaje isn't English so I apologize for any grammatical error


	2. I never loved you

They had been fighting over all and nothing, arguing about every little thing the other had done wrong in the past days, claiming how one felt like everything he did was for nothing and how the other had felt so lonely lately.

But the arguing soon became in screaming and crying, and then Quackity screamed with tears flowing down his eyes and onto the floor, of how unloved and ignored he had felt, only to get a scoff in response, which sent him into a fit of anger

“you think this is funny!?, you bastard, don’t you care about anything!?” he could feel the cold stare of the other, those darkened red eyes staring right at him with disinterest

And for a moment he had felt genuine terror, because that man didn’t look like the one, he had fell in love with, that wasn’t the Technoblade who hugged him to sleep, nor the one that let him braid his hair, no, this was anything but that.

Just the cold stare alone had made a shiver run down his body, but the cold and monotone voice of his partner telling him to shut up had the boy shivering in fear.

“I’m tired of all of this, I’m tired of you, I don’t want to pretend anymore, I don’t love you, and guess what?” his words hit the ravenette’s heart like daggers and the final hit didn’t take long

“I never loved you”

And as soon as those words were said, Quackity’s world crashed... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small one to get started, it's probably bad but we're going to get better
> 
> Also I want to add a draw but I don't know how to  
> (-﹏-。)


	3. Wake up please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War takes away everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work contains:  
> Major character death

The booming of the explosions was finally dying and the smoke in the air was starting to clear, but the cries of help could be heard everywhere, there were puddles of water everywhere, merging with the rain and filling the craters the TNT had left in the ground, the once beautiful land was now painted with reds and blacks, everyone had left their weapons aside to tend the injured.

Not far enough was a tall, pink haired man, with a sword still in hand, watching all the tragedy he had just helped cause, the voices in his head cheering for all the blood spilled in just one day, they were happy, but the pink haired man couldn’t bring himself to care, he was looking for something, for someone, he was looking for Quackity. He had some of his dogs still alive looking out for any trace of the black haired man.

He wasn’t supposed to be here, he was supposed to stay hidden until all the destruction was over, but he would never listen, Technoblade knew his beloved wouldn’t abandon anyone, not even if his life was at risk.

One of the dogs tugged his cape, signaling to follow, they had finally find him.

Walking through the wasted land was difficult, but he could do it freely thanks to all people ignoring him, to put off fires and more important things at the moment, people who he once considered allies, friends even, but now they were all enemies.

The dog led him to a destroyed building, the rain had already extinguished the flames, and the wood had collapsed in more than one place, surprisingly there was still a lonely wither roaming, looking for any sign of live to destroy, with a quick swing of his sword, the half pigllin ended it, only to realize something.

The dog had led him here, but there was no sign of his lover anywhere, and so the voices started screaming

_WHERE IS HE!?_

_HE’S NOT HERE_

_QUACKITY!?_

_BLOOD_

_BLOOD, BLOOD_

_IS HE DEAD?_

No no, it couldn’t be.

He started to panic, angrily removing every piece of fallen wood he could, searching for his duckling

_HE DIED_

_THE WITHER_

_IT WAS THE WITHER_

_HURRY HURRY HURRY_

The voices screamed, but he didn’t listen, his liver was fine, he was probably hiding, that’s why the wither didn’t attack him, he was fine, he was fine.

He was lying on the ground, there was blood soaking through his clothes, and one of his arms was twisted in an impossible way.

_NO_

_NO_

_BIG Q NO_

_HE’S DEAD_

_YOU KILLED HIM_

_F_

_F_

_OH NO_

The air was knocked out of his lungs as he removed the rest of the wood, only to see the poor stage of his lover body, the pool of blood he was lying in was obviously his, no other creature was near. He carefully cradled the limp body in his arms

“Quackity? Wake up duckling, it’s me, I’m here, wake up please” he pleaded, but it was already too late, he couldn’t feel the others heartbeat anymore, his lover had already died, and it was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this instead of sleeping, I'm so sorry


	4. The noble and the musician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely and revelious noble man meets a musician while trying to scape an arranged marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer, and probably bad/boring  
> Also this one has a happy ending, hurray!
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for any grammar mistake, I wrote this instead of sleeping and it's currently 8 am, I'm gonna pass out

Sometimes love is more complicated than it should be, especially if you’re a high class aristocratic with a last name to keep high and a lot of expectations around you.

In that case then, all your life has been planned since your birth to your death (which may possibly be by a dagger in the chest while you sleep) so your day is filled with countless lessons of everything a noble needs to know to keep their reputation on the higher level. Having to take lesson after lesson leaves you with practically no time for having a social life outside the numerous balls and party’s that get hosted almost every weekend.

But that’s all right, since there’s always someone telling you who you have to befriend (to have even more power) who to hate (“we don’t care about the poor people, the commoners are nothing but trash” they always say) and of course, who you have to marry (“the wedding has been already planned, you can’t back out!”)

But the young Technoblade would never let his parents nor the royal advisers lead his life, he was nobody’s puppet. Even since a young age, the pink haired boy knew what his future awaited him, and he didn’t like it one bit, so he let himself be rebellious, he fought against every single lesson and broke every single rule of the palace, after all, as the one and only child, he was practically untouchable, they needed him to ascend to the power and keep the family tree pure and alive.

Of course the responsibility of being the heir was always on his shoulders, and by the time he had turned 21, he was presented to his soon (very soon) to be wife. A pretty young lady, with blonde hair and calm voice, daughter of one of his fathers allies of course.

Technoblade hated it, not her, she was a victim of the twisted monarchy and the money hungry nobleman, he hated not even having the choice of who to marry, and so he ran away, not wanting to face the cruel reality of not being in control of his own life.

That’s when he met him

Hiding his vibrant pink hair with a cloak and roaming the streets of the village in the skirts of the castle. There he saw the man for the first time, a guitar in his hands, with only pants to cover him, dancing and singing while people threw coins at him, his raven hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and the most brilliant smile plastered on his face.

He was the most beautiful thing the pink haired man had ever seen, not even the most delicate pieces of art could compare to the man in front of him, he was awestruck by the way his body moved and the way he could sing, dance and play at the same time without losing his breath, but the smile, that smile so shiny and genuine was the most interesting part, day by day the young noble was taught that the most miserable people in the world where those who have to beg for money, those commoners who have to worry about working day by day, but seeing the raven haired man hop around and entertain the people with his words, made him realize how he had never felt real happiness.

However the performance was rudely cut short by some guards demanding order, as always ruining the mood

“All right you that’s enough, we warned you if you kept messing around we would have to arrest you” said the biggest of the guards, taking the musicians guitar out of his hands

“aw, come on guys, I’m just trying to work here, besides I’m not bothering anyone! Singing isn’t against the law”

As the argument started, the people had started to leave, not wanting to get involved, but the pink haired stood there, still mesmerized by the other.

“But public indecency is, nobody wants you hoping around with no clothes on!”

“are you sure? I think lots of people like it actually” the shirtless man said winking at the guard.

“That’s it, you’re going straight to jail you freak”

The guard made the attempt to hit the man with his own guitar, but before anything could happen he was yanked by none other than Technoblade, who urged him to run and away from the wards.

It didn’t take long to lost them, but by that the noble was out of breath by the sudden race and had you cough out the fire that had started in his lungs, the other man was surprisingly only a little bit out of breath

“Hey man, thanks for helping me out back there, didn’t know they would be looking out for me haha” said the ravenette jokingly

Now that Techno had a closer look, he could see the multiple scars and bruises in the chest and arms of the musician, truly impressing to see.

“So, are you gonna tell me your name or should I just call you my knight in shining armor?” joked

Technoblade felt heat raise to his cheeks, not once in his life had someone talked to him like that

“My name is Technoblade” he said in his monotone tone of voice

“Wait, Technoblade? Like The Technoblade? The one and only son of the most prestigious and important family in this goddamned village!? “ screamed the ravenette, only stopping by a hand being pressed on his mouth

“Shh! No one is supposed to know I’m here!” the other man nodded and took his hand out of his mouth, not letting it go for some reason

“noted! Won’t say your name again then, by the way, my name is Quackity, your highness” he said mockingly before kissing his hand

And with that weird meeting amidst chaos was how the two met, and how they had started their friendship, Quackity had heard him rant about the injustice of the marriage and how he had ran away, and even offered him a place to stay for as long as needed, a little wooden house within the forest, where not even the best wards of the king could ever find, Techno had accepted almost immediately.

And for a whole week they lived together, sharing stories about each other, talking until late at night about everything and nothing, sharing thoughts and life experiences, dreams and fears.

But all things had to come to an end, and Techno knew that he would have to eventually return to his family and his empty life and leave the charming man behind. So promises were made that last day, promises to see each other again, to live together again even, Technoblade had promised to ran away of the palace again if the wedding wasn’t canceled, and Quackity promised to keep the door open for him.

But the heir returning home after being lost for one week made everything more complicated, not only was the marriage still on, but he had only two weeks before it happened. That night he had decided to run away again and this time foe good, he could use one week to get as much money as possible and then he could live with Quackity for the rest of their lives, with no more people telling him what to do anymore.

But of course they wouldn’t give him a chance to escape again, now there was a guard or a maid tracing behind him at all times, and at night someone guarded his room door. Everyday was a failed attempt to gain his liberty again, one more try to go back to the black haired man with the beautiful smile, but he never succeed, and the dreaded day finally came.

The suit felt suffocating, the flowers made him sneeze, and all the white and blue decorations made him dizzy, he hated it, he hated everything, from the tiniest detail, he swore to everything that his hate would never cease to exist, he would hate his family for as long as the world existed.

His mind kept only one thought inside, it was screaming at him to run away, to fight the guards and run as fast as he could, the image of the musician in his mind, his smile as shiny as ever, and the promise they made that day rumbling in his mind

“I’ll be here for you always Technoblade”

Oh how the pink haired man loved the way the other said his name.

Would he ever be able to hear it again?

Will the be able to hear Quackity sing and laugh again?

“Do you, Technoblade… take Lady Niki as your wife? Do you promise to be faithful to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and to honor her all the days of your life?”

The priest cold and bored voice brought him back to reality, to the with and blue ballroom full of people, to his parents heavy stares, urging him to speak and to a pair of delicate hands holding his own, these hands were way to soft, for his liking, they lacked something…

A cough was heard in the deep of the silent room, his father was looking at him with disapproval, and his mother was nodding her head, “oh, it’s time” he tough before saying the most dreaded words

“I do”

The priest repeated the same thing, and soon another “I do” was heard, softer, almost a whisper, he didn’t like his wife’s voice, he liked louder voices better. And honestly, he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t imagine a certain black haired musician at the moment of kissing his now wife.

Everyone clapped, as if forcing two people into a loveless marriage was something to celebrate.

The party was even worse, everyone patted him on the back and congratulated him, but he felt numb, now he was tied down to the palace walls and to a pointless life of money and fake relationships.

He wanted to rip out the stupid suit and run to the deepness of the forest, to a life of laughs and stargazing late at night, he wanted to ruin his clothes with mud and sweat, he wanted to be free and have control of his life and…

“Techno?”

The soft voice talking on his back made him jump, wiping his head to see his wife, still in her wedding dress, looking directly at him.

“yes Niki? What do you need? “ he spoke calmly, not wanting to scare the girl with his unjustified anger. After all she was also a victim.

She only signaled him to follow her, walking out of the party hall and down the staircase to the garden, he followed in silence, and once there, she sighed before speaking

“Techno, let’s be honest, none of us wanted this, but now that its done there’s almost nothing we can do, I know you are a good person and I know you have someone who makes you happy “ she spoke slowly but with an admirable force

“I want to be happy, and I want you to be happy too, so as my wedding gift for you, I want you to go be happy, run away and never ever come back, okay? Everything will be fine”

Her smile was the most genuine one he had ever seen in the girl, and he was sure he was smiling as well

“Thank you Niki, thank you so much” the pink haired said, before hugging the blonde girl tightly

“Hurry up, they’re gonna notice were not there any moment”

And with that, he started running to the forest, the dead leaves crunching and twigs breaking beneath his boots, some branches caught the fabric of the suit, tearing it, but he couldn’t care less, not when his lungs burned with the lack of air and his mind was drunk in happiness.

After a while of running and avoiding falling into animal traps, there it was, the little wooden house in the depth of the forest, surrounded by thick trees, the lights were still shining, and a low melody could be heard if you paid enough attention, he stepped into the doorway, one hand in the doors handle, _the door was open,_ he pushed it lightly, being welcomed by the heat of a chimney, and a man sitting on a chair, reading calmly.

“Hey big man, it’s good to see you again” Quackity said, standing up to greet him

And Techno could only do one thing, wrap his arms around the smaller man, squeezing him and even lifting him up from the ground

“Yeah, I also missed you” Said the man, hugging back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post regularly ٩( ᐛ )و


End file.
